degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gruvias/Anime meets anime
A/N: This is gonna lead to how the end might play out. These episodes are relevant to Krew Adventures. I may add on. Momo: 'GOU-SAN! ''(Gou is shocked upon seeing Momo) 'Momo: '''GOU-SAN! I HAVE PYUNSUKE FOR YOU! SOUSUKE NO GET RID OF THIS ONE! I SAW YOU TALK TO WEIRDO BACK THERE! AND - ''(Rin stops Momo from talking) 'Rin: '''Jeez. '''Momotarou: '''Can't breathe ........ '''Gou: '''Onii-chan. Huh who are they? ''(Several other anime characters are approaching the Free! series characters - -which consists of Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Gou, Sousuke, Nitori and Momotarou - - first from Angel Beats Yuri, Otonashi and Kanade together with Naoi clinging onto Otonashi, Hinata and Yui arguing and fighting, Noda silently admiring Yuri and Shiina saying "This is stupid" over and over. Kirito and Asuna from Sword Art Online approach them as well with proud, confident expressions on their faces. Also the entire Host Club Tamaki is arguing with Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi is annoyed, Kyoya fixes his glasses, Mori carrying Honey. Also from Fairy Tail Lucy walking beside Natsu, Erza is scolding Lyon, Wendy is curiously watching Juvia clinging onto Gray the latter who has a tsundere expression on his face. Lastly come the Toradora main 5 and the Nagi Asu gang) '''Yuri: '''Did you say something about a weirdo? '''Momotarou: ''(Getting out of Rin's grip) Hai! He was talking to Gou-san. He was yay tall, had brown hair, and talking with Gou-san. I saw the whole thing with my own eyes. '''Yuri: '''Nani ........ I distinctly remember him with and some other people. '''Rin: '''I do too! '''Sousuke: '''There was one girl in the showers with Rin calling him "Pimp-kun" or some shit. '''Tsumugu: '''There was also this other girl who called Chisaki my girlfriend. '''Juvia: '''Was it Yazzy-chan? She thinks Juvia goes well with Gray-sama as much as Juvia does. '''Tsumugu: '''No ............ I don't remember that girl's name. '''Kirito: '''This is very weird. '''Natsu: '''Yo Pompous popsicle! Why are you following us?! ''(Lucy gets annoyed) Lyon: 'Since I didn't get to see Juvia on your little exchange I thought I'd follow her here. '''Erza: '''That's enough ........... '''Happy: '''You still love her ........... '''Carla: '''Don't encourage this Happy! '''Lyon: '''Erza-san is this your form of scolding me over what you think was me flirting with you? '''Erza: '''Absolutely not. It's just rather irritating whenever Natsu and Gray argue and this is about as equal. '''Lyon/Gray: '''DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT! '''Otonashi: '''And now we're getting off topic. '''Lyon: '''WHY DON'T YOU DECIDE ON WHEN THE CEREMONY IS?! '''Gray: '''OI ............ BAKA! KNOCK IT OFF STOP WITH THE PHOTO! And she's right there. '''Wendy: '''Lyon-san is scaring me. '''Juvia: '''Juvia's concerned too. What is he talking about with Gray-sama? '''Erza: '''Gray, Lyon that's enough! '''Gray: '''I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! '''Erza: '''I think he'll come around. '''Gray: '''Not you too Erza! '''Rei: '''Anyways ....... where are we??? '''Nagisa: '''Rei-chan I'm scared. '''Ami: '''What are you talking about? '''Kirito: '''I think it's the fact that most of us haven't even met each other but we're all connected to some strange travelers. '''Rei: '''Yes, they were 7 people arguing when I saw them. '''Makoto: '''Are you sure it wasn't 8? '''Rei: '''8? Makoto-senpai I distinctly saw 7 people. I don't think this person was with them. '''Makoto: '''My bad. '''Hinata: '''Well there were 8 of them when we met them. Weird ............ '''Lucy: '''Us too. '''Haruhi: '''Same up until some other guy joined them. '''Taiga: '''I distinctly remember that there were 10 of these people. '''Ryuuji: '''Not to mention 2 of these girls asked me some weird questions. '''Taiga: '''What kind of questions? '''Ryuuji: '''Just questions. Why? '''Taiga: '''Just curious........... it's not like I like you like that or anything! DON'T ACCUSE ME OF BEING JEALOUS! '''Ryuuji: '''I DID NO SUCH THING. ''(Minori, Kitamua and Ami sigh) '''Ami: '''Tsunderes ............ '''Lyon: '''They're so hardheaded. '''Asuna: '''I remember 10 of them too! '''Chisaki: '''Me too. '''Hinata: '''Plot twist. Maybe we're all gathered here because we're all somehow connected to them. '''Yui: '''What could you possibly be getting at? '''Hinata: '''Baka! I'm just making a guess. '''Yui: '''Who are you calling Baka, Baka?! '''Shiina: '''This is so stupid........... '''Wendy: '''Wahh! Lucy-san I hate all this arguing. '''Lucy: ''(In an annoyed tone) Natsu and Gray was one thing. '''Gou: '''Everyone please .......... '''Yuri/Erza/Asuna: '''THAT'S ENOUGH! '''Tamaki: '''They were some strange characters. '''Lucy: '''Yet acting like some girl's dad out of jealousy is completely sane. '''Kyoya: '''Not to mention everyone else refers to us as husband and wife. '''Tamaki: '''That's not the point! And don't you dare add on Kyoya! '''Natsu: '''You need to chill. '''Tamaki: '(Pouting and crossing his arms) ''I will do no such thing. '''Yuri: '''This is really strange though. '''Nagisa: '''Hai, Yuri-chan everyone here are strange characters! '''Makoto: '''HARU-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ''(Haruka gets curious as he observes Juvia) '''Haru: '''You're made of water. '''Juvia: '''HAI! JUVIA IS WATER MAGIC! '''Haru: '''Can I swim in you? '''Juvia: '''Eh........ '''Gou: '''Now what? '''Yuri: '''We summon them. '''Kirito: '''How? '''Yuri: '''We're all strange characters. There's a way. Category:Blog posts